


gas station

by chaoticlywise



Series: moments in between [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Protective Steve Harrington, Smart Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlywise/pseuds/chaoticlywise
Summary: Dustin doesn’t have time to think as he unbuckles, forces the passenger door open, and stumbles out, ready with placating gestures and words.“Hey, guys,” Dustin says as he stumbles around the car, acting as a human wall. “I think both of you need to calm down.”“Aw, who’s this, Stevie?” Billy mockingly coos, taking a menacing step closer and completely disregarding Dustin’s words as he towers over Dustin. Steve’s arm reaches out in front of Dustin, pushing him back and putting himself in the middle of the feud.“None of your damn business, man,” Steve says with a little too much venom in his voice. “Now back the hell off, Hargrove.”Or:On the way home from school, Steve and Dustin stop at a gas station to fill up Steve’s car. It’s too bad that they can’t go anywhere without trouble anymore. The name of today’s trouble? Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Dustin Henderson, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Series: moments in between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	gas station

**Author's Note:**

> yooo just a lil preface for this fic: this is set like after season 2 so Steve is still in school and El is still at Hopper’s cabin. okay that’s it:)) enjoy!!

It starts as normal as any other day for Dustin: he wakes up, gets ready, shovels some breakfast down his throat, and waits for Steve to pick him up for school. 

Everything goes the way it always does. Steve picks him up and drops him off at school before going to his classes as well, promising to pick him up after AV club that day. 

Dustin agrees, as he always does on AV club days, and goes throughout his day. He focuses half-heartedly in his classes and on his school work that he already understands for the most part, instead glaring at the clock and willing the time to tick by faster.

And the day goes by slowly. Far more slowly than before, when the most exciting thing to learn about was whatever Mr. Clarke was teaching them about that day. Now, with the knowledge he has of monsters and super-powered friends, school can sometimes seem a little dull in comparison. He and his friends had risked their lives twice now for the sake of people who would never know what happened these last two years and sometimes the nightmares he has because of it don’t quite feel worth it.

But the day comes and goes as it always does, Dustin working through his classes with as much vigor he can bring himself to muster up and chatting with false cheer about random things with his friends. The bell rings and the school clears out as club activities begin while the Party heads for the AV room.

AV club is as uneventful as it is unstimulating and he hates that he doesn’t look forward to it as much anymore. But the time goes by faster when he’s with his friends, no matter how weird it’s been between Lucas and Max since the Snow Ball.

The hour passes, clubs end and the Party heads out in a clump. It’s Friday so they start to make plans for the weekend and Mike offers to check in with Hopper to see if they can visit El. The plan is approved by the whole of the Party and they split in two groups; Lucas, Max, and Mike towards the bike rack and Dustin and Will towards the pickup/drop off area. 

Two cars are there and he recognizes them both easily, the first one being Mrs. Byers’ green Pinto and the second being Steve’s sleek BMW. 

Dustin gives a parting goodbye wave to Will and Mrs. Byers who, after this and last year's events, insists that she stand outside her car to smoke and wait for Will. Dustin waves to Max, Lucas, and Mike before he climbs into Steve’s car and dumps his bag on the floorboard.

“Hey, kid,” Steve greets fondly, turning down the music. “How was the day?”

“Good,” Dustin answers. It’s not a complete lie; parts of the day had been good. Just, most of it had bored him half to death. “The usual. You?”

“Same here, man,” Steve answers before putting the car in drive. “Seatbelt?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dustin says with fake annoyance and a roll of his eyes as he reaches beside him and tugs on the seatbelt until it clicks into the latch. “Thanks for the reminder, mom.”

“I think that was supposed to be an insult,” Steve starts, pulling out of the parking lot and looking both ways attentively before turning left onto the main street before continuing. “But I love both of our moms so I’m taking it as a compliment. And I know for a fact that Mrs. Byers is a total badass.”

“Jesus,” Dustin laughs as he reaches down to his bag for his unfinished homework to work on during the ride. “You’re ridiculous, Steve, did you know that?”

Steve just laughs and shakes his head a little in response as they start their journey home.

They sit in companionable silence for the first few minutes of the ride while Dustin adjusts and starts his homework before Steve turns the music up again, thumping his fingers to the beat of the song on the steering wheel.

They’re a couple minutes into their ride to Dustin’s house when Steve mutters a soft, “aw, shit,” under his breath. Dustin looks over to him from where he was reading from his textbook, heart leaping into his throat. The way Steve said it fills him with the dread that he only associates with world-ending events.

“What’s wrong?” Dustin asks, mouth feeling dry and full of cotton and trying not to show it.

“Gas light just turned on,” Steve says, nodding towards the light. “You mind if we make a quick pit stop?” 

Dustin can’t help his relieved sigh. “No,” he says, going back to his homework. “I don’t mind.”

It’s not too long before a gas station comes into view and Steve turns in and finds a pump. 

“Alright,” Steve says as he steps out of the car. “You stay here and do your homework while I fill this thing up. You want the windows down?”

“Sure,” Dustin agrees, knowing how warm it can get in the car with no AC running. “Thanks.”

“No problem, bud,” Steve says as he starts rolling the windows down a few inches, then shuts the car off before closing the driver’s side door and heads to the pump.

It can’t be more than 30 seconds later when another car whips into the gas station, jerking into a spot in front of the convenience store. The car is blaring rock music and it hits Dustin almost as hard as a physical blow. He knows this car and the music and the person behind the wheel. 

“Billy,” Dustin murmurs sourly, eyes narrowing. He hasn’t forgotten the damage he did to Steve and Lucas (physically) and the damage done on Max before (mentally).

He watches as the teen gets out of his car. Billy stretches a little and looks around the gas station, looking as charming as he usually does to make women of all ages swoon. 

When his eyes land on Steve, Dustin can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Billy merely smiles and starts walking towards Steve and the BMW. It would look almost friendly to anyone who didn’t know who Billy really was. 

But Dustin did, and he hated him for it.

“Harrington,” Billy says loudly, voice sounding falsely honeyed as he draws out the name. His voice sounds a little distant through the slightly rolled down windows. “What a surprise, seeing you here.”

“I live in Hawkins and I need gas sometimes,” Steve says dryly, stance becoming more defensive. “So, how is it a surprise, exactly?”

Billy chuckles, almost sounding humored before his eyes snap back to Steve’s, eyes narrowed and dark. 

“Calm down,” Billy says, the words coming out short and a little vexed. “No need to be so snappy, Steve.”

“Yeah, well, the last time we talked, you beat my face in,” Steve says, sounding miffed and fairly hesitant to admit it. “So, you can probably guess why I’m not too pleased to see you.”

“Oh, yeah,” he says, stepping closer into Steve’s personal space and, if possible, putting Dustin more on edge. “Well, that was just the warm-up. Have you seen Sinclair lately?”

Steve scoffs. “Jesus Christ, man,” he says, sounding profoundly disgusted as he turns around to get back in the car. “Leave the poor kid alone.”

“Hey,” Billy says, grabbing Steve’s shoulder and turning him back around roughly. “I’m not done.”

“Yes,” Steve says, voice taut and low. “You are.”

Steve turns around again and time seems to slow down as Billy pushes Steve’s back and he stumbles forward into his car. Steve turns around and takes a threatening step towards Billy and Dustin can see both teens now, hands in the shapes of fists.

Dustin doesn’t have time to think as he unbuckles, forces the passenger door open, and stumbles out, ready with placating gestures and words. 

“Hey, guys,” Dustin says as he stumbles around the car. A predatory look lights up behind Billy’s eyes and Steve bristles as the kid walks in between the two of them, acting as a human wall. “I think both of you need to calm down.”

“Aw, who’s this, Stevie?” Billy mockingly coos, taking a menacing step closer and completely disregarding Dustin’s words as he towers over Dustin. Steve’s arm reaches out in front of Dustin, pushing him back and putting himself in the middle of the feud. 

“None of your damn business, man,” Steve says with a little too much venom in his voice. “Now back the hell off, Hargrove.”

“What?” Billy asks, smiling maliciously as he tries to look around Steve to catch another glimpse of Dustin. “He, like, your brother or somethin’?”

“Like I said,” Steve says again, pushing Billy’s chest back with an open palm. Billy stumbles back, grin dropping, but he doesn’t look angry this time. “It’s none of your business.”

There’s a little too much satisfaction in Billy’s face, lips curling upward in an almost cruel fashion again, and it puts them both on edge. He looks like he’s won something out of this exchange but Dustin can’t figure out what it would be to save his life.

Suddenly, the gas station manager walks out of the small store and crosses his arms. “Are we having a problem, gentlemen?” He asks, tapping his foot impatiently. “Because I’m not afraid to call the police.”

“No problem here, sir,” Billy says quickly, taking a step backwards without breaking eye contact with Steve. “We were just having a friendly dispute.”

The manager looks to Steve and the other teen nods slowly, as if reluctant to do so. “Yeah,” he says softly but with a fierce edge. “Yeah, we’re all good.”

“Good,” the manager says, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind taking this debate of yours elsewhere. You’re scaring my customers away.”

“No need,” Billy says, courteous as ever as he walks back to his car. “I’ll see you at school on Monday, Harrington.”

Steve doesn’t say anything and Dustin can’t get a good look at his face to get any kind of read on him. 

They watch until Billy pulls out of the parking lot and lurches out of the gas station like his life depends on it. The manager gives them one last scrutinizing look before heading back inside. It’s only then that Steve speaks again. 

“Get in the car,” he says without looking at Dustin. “I’ll be right back.”

Panic wells in Dustin’s stomach like a knot and his hand snatches at the back of Steve’s hoodie, effectively halting him from going anywhere and forcing him to turn around. “Where are you going?”

“I have to pay for this,” Steve says and it almost sounds like a question as he raises one of his eyebrows to accompany the statement. “Get in the car and I’ll be right back.”

“Right,” Dustin says, feeling faraway. “Sure. Yeah, I’ll just… get in the car.”

Steve nods slowly and pries Dustin’s grip away from his hoodie. Dustin smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck before getting back in the car. 

It’s less than five minutes later when Steve comes out of the store, looking around like he might spot something out of the ordinary that needs to be taken out with his bat.

He gets in the car, shutting the door with a little more force than usual and starts it. Neither of them say a word but Dustin can tell Steve’s pissed from the brisk way he walked to the car and got in and from the way his lips are pursed in a thin line.

They, too, pull out of the gas station and start to make their way in the opposite direction of Billy and towards Dustin’s house. 

There is no music, now. No witty banter or the sounds of Dustin flipping through his homework and textbooks. The car rumbling beneath them is the only noise and Dustin can’t stand it.

“Steve?” Dustin asks quietly, almost afraid to break the carefully crafted silence. “Are you okay?”

Steve has given Dustin his fair share of surprises over the past few months, from being willing to help him get rid of a demo-dog in his storm shelter to talking to him about his dad's abuse. And yet, it seems that his reaction to Dustin’s question is the most worrying of those surprises.

Because Steve laughs. 

It’s a quiet little chuckle, completely unamused and very clearly pissed the hell off.

“Oh, yeah,” he says with a sarcasm laced voice. “I’m great. Fantastic, actually.”

“Why am I getting the feeling that that’s super not true,” Dustin says, less like a question and more like an accusation as he tries not to sass him but evidently fails. “Steve?”

“So I guess I’m just upset,” Steve starts, breathing hard in an attempt to calm down. “Because I’m just wondering what the hell you were thinking when you got out of the car at the gas station.”

“Excuse me?” Dustin asks, sounding insulted. “How could I not? It was Billy, Steve. He beat you half to death, like, three months ago!”

“That’s exactly my point!” Steve says, in a voice that’s not quite a shout but that’s increasingly gaining volume. Dustin flinches back, surprise and a little bit of unbidden fear creeping up on his face, and he sees the worry pinch up on Steve’s features, looking over to Dustin briefly to make sure he hasn’t caused more damage. Steve breathes deeply again, looking achingly sorry for his actions before starting again. “It’s just that you could’ve- he might have…” 

“What, Steve?” Dustin asks, ready for an argument. “What would he have done? Hurt me, in front of everyone at that gas station? Because-”

“Jesus,” Steve interrupts, sounding breathless and pissed and completely unbelieving. “For as smart as you are, you can be really dumb, you know?”

They’re quiet for a minute, Dustin staring at Steve with his mouth hung open slightly, looking very pissed off.

“Okay, am I missing something?” Dustin asks, sounding equally upset. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“He would’ve just been after me,” Steve says softly after a minute. “If you had just stayed in the car, he wouldn’t even know that you exist. And because he hates me, he hates you.”

Dustin stays quiet, watching Steve silently seethe in the driver seat with a white knuckled grip around the wheel. The picture starts to come together, piece by piece, in his brain.

“I don’t think you’re naive enough to think he wouldn’t go too far just because you’re a kid,” Steve states. “He hurt Lucas and Max and… and me. I don’t think he would have any problem hurting you, too.”

“Oh,” Dustin says as the full picture finally paints itself in his mind. A sinking feeling in his gut forms and he chokes on a breath of air. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, still sounding a little bit accusatory and bitter. “‘Oh’ is right.”

“I didn’t even think-”

“I know,” Steve says, voice softer now, not as angry. “I appreciate the gesture, Dustin, I really do. But I just wanna keep you and the other little shits safe and that’s really hard when you keep throwing yourselves in the middle of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Dustin says, looking chastised enough that Steve starts to feel a little bad about his tone and words he spat. “I just… I didn’t wanna see you get hurt again.”

“I don’t wanna see you hurt ever,” Steve says back. “So, please, just do me a favor and stop trying to get mauled by a guy that’s four years older than you and who has it out for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dustin agrees, feeling the panic melt away some after their talk. “Sure, you got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all. I’m finally done with the second fic in the series! How’re we feeling about this one folks? 
> 
> I really liked writing this one! I love angst with some hurt/comfort elements and Billy and Steve are just a ticking bomb (as we’ve seen in the show). I figured Billy vs Steve and Dustin would have some good angst potential and I hope I’m right lol! 
> 
> Anywho, I hope y’all enjoyed! A comment or a kudos would be much appreciated! Stay safe and wash your hands, ya nasties.


End file.
